


From Seaweeds to Land

by Trying2fanfiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Junkfish, Limb loss, Mermaid Junkrat, Off screen parent death, mermaid, mermaid!junkrat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying2fanfiction/pseuds/Trying2fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, before Australia got radiated, there lived a family of Merfolk. This is a tale of a Merchild's journey from the ocean to the land.<br/>Warnings: Parental death, limb loss, and additional warnings will appear as I write them.</p><p>Link to the artwork I did for this fanfiction. http://trying2fanfiction.deviantart.com/art/Little-Junkfish-631646693</p><p>I'm having trouble in posted the artwork in the chapter, if anyone would like to help I'd be very grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: I haven’t been active on the Internet in forever. Don’t get me wrong, I still played video games and watched YouTube and really, really watched me some Netflix, but I haven’t posted anything from fan art to fan fiction in around two years…time to correct that.

1) I love the Mer-Junkrat AU.  
2) I noticed that most, if not all focus on adult Mer Junkrat  
3) So I decided on writing an AU that could loosely belong in the main story with some major tweaks.  
4) I could and most likely fail in my goal, but it’ll be a fun ride.  
5) Warnings: limb lose, parent death, explosions  
6) Chapter two is about a third of the way done.

Chapter One: Family

 

Once, before Australia became a radiated wasteland, there swam a family of Merfolk. This family, however weren’t the swift swimmers that would resemble dolphins or fish, they were from the branch that resembled leafy sea dragons. The leafy sea dragons generally survived by blending in the seaweed and used stealth to survive. Well, all but this family, they were blessed with curiosity and ingenuity not often found in merfolk. They were Sea Sorcerers. With the gift they hunted and healed. They could even make fire underwater. 

“Da! When’s Ma coming back? I’m hungry!” chirped a small Merchild excitedly swam around his father creating a small spiral around him. 

“Don’ know son,” he reached out a lanky hand, avoiding his son’s tail, and plucked some seaweed and placed it in a basket. A loud explosion erupted in the distance. “Ah sounds like soon thou,” the smell of blood and cooked fish drifted in the water. “Hmm, smells like squid for dinner tonight.”

“No Da! Smells like octopus!” the child’s eyes light up in excitement.

“Nope, smells like squid,” good naturally teased the father.

“I bet you three days of chores that’s its octopus!” the young merchild flashed a toothy grin.

“You’re on my boy,” behind the duo a curtain of seaweed parted revealing a leafy dragon Mermaid. Soot and grime covered her sharp but feminine face. A wide grin spread across her face as she lifted a mass of scorched flesh above her head.

“DINNER’S ON BOYS!” she slammed the cooked mass of tentacles on a stone slab. This startled the Merman, but left the child unfazed.

“You think I’d get used to your level of energy after all this time…” he sighed happily. His son swam up to his mate all full of energy and life. 

It was a happy life that the family lived, living on the outskirts of the Mer community. The hunting style of the Mermaid was too reckless and the Merman was too focused on the inventions of man and magic to be considered a good childcare giver. All of them were odd, but happy individuals, that was until the tragedy struck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shark snapped its jaws shut and jerked its head sharply. It took away his arm, just like it took away his parents… the child was going to die. 

“HELP ME!” the child cried out. No one came to his aide. He tried to swim away but his hind fin was badly torn. Hyperventilating, he needed to think! Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother’s last explosive. Stretching out his remaining hand he tried to grab it. It was bobbing just out of reach. His fingers danced just shy of the orb, with one final flick of his tail he grasped the device and hurled it inside the gapping jaws. The shock waves knocked the boy out.

On the surface was a small fishing boat floating lazily towards the shore. A gush of water erupted, causing the boat to nearly topple over. An old man rushed to the side of the boat the inspect the commotion. He spied a small child, half of his body laid on a piece of drift wood the rest was submerged in the water. His arm was missing and blood and exploded shark were everywhere. 

“Shit!” the old man cursed as he saw a new shark fin coming toward the child. He dashed as fast has his old legs could carry and nabbed a life preserver. He flung it at the child, and it missed. “Kid! HEY KID! WAKE UP! GRAB ON FOR CHRST SAKE!” the old man begged. Reeling it in as fast as he could he tossed the preserver again as he saw the child stir. 

The ringing in his ears were deafening, his face was on something that was digging into his flesh and his skin was drying up. A splash brought him out of it. His eyes focused on a red and white ring. He coughed up some blood as someone shouted. The child felt the water stir and he saw the fin. The voice boomed again.

“KID GRAB ON!” the child wobbled to the ring and clutched on with his remaining hand. He felt a jerk as the man reeled him in. The Merchild flicked with his damaged tail to aide in his own rescue. The shark in the distance came ever closer.

The old man gave one final tug as he got the child on his boat, just as the shark lunged for him. The man crowed in victory, but the joy of adrenaline faded as he glanced at the boy. The boy was pale due to blood loss, plus he had a tail-

“Pull yourself together! I got a kid bleeding out on my deck!” He gently as he could, cradled the now unconscious child in his arms and rushed to his bathroom. Placed him in the tub and ran some water as he grabbed his first aide kit.

When the child woke up, he was wrapped up in bandages, laying in a giant white shell thing. His heart started to beat uncontrollably. His parents are dead and he has no idea where he is. The stress was too much for the small child and he cried.  
The booming thuds echoed in the strange cave the Merchild found himself in. A portion of wall moved as a huge human walked towards him. “Shhhh, Ah aint going to hurt ya kiddo. Shh.” He held up his hands, showing them empty. “I helped you with the shark back there remember?” he slowly knelt down to the child. Wrinkles softly etched into his face as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. The child hic-upped back some tears. “My name’s John Fawkes, but you can call be John. What’s your name there kid?”

The child fidgeted, not knowing what to say. “Ah don’t know. My parents,” his eyes welled up, “didn’t name me yet,” he saw confusion on the human’s face and added, “Merfolk don’t name children until they’re five summers old.”

John hesitated but asked, “How old are you?”

“I’ll be five this coming summer.” Tears finally escaped, “That stupid shark!” a boom of a cry broke from the child. “I’m never getting a name from my parents! That stupid shark!” John closed the distance and gently hugged the child, not knowing what else to do. The Merchild stilled for a split second and cried again, but less loudly. “That shark…my parents.” John held the crying child for several minutes, the sobs finally calmed down. 

Now, the man decided was the time to ask the question he felt he had no tack for. He gently pulled away from the hug and placed a hand on the child’s shoulder. “…Kid, do ya have a place to go to? Other family or-” the child cried again. 

“My folks… None of the other Merfolks wanted to be near them. Ma is,” he corrected himself, “was the best hunter, but she was too much for other hunters to handle. My Da, was too weird,” he looked up at John, “But Da was the nicest Mer ever! He knew all sorts of spells and other cool things, but that scared off other Merfolk.” A short awkward silence settled between them. 

The old man looked down at the boy, he couldn’t take care of a child, let alone a Mer-one at that. He had important work to get rid of those robots from his new home in Australia. He had to leave the kid, get on with his mission. ‘But that mission isn’t for a few more months.’ His brain supplied. 

“I could look after ya for a little while kid.” The boy looked up at him. John couldn’t tell what expression he held in his face, but it looked like a mix of surprise and sadness, well, he did lose his parents and arm... “If that sounds alright to ya, that is.” The kid pulled him into a vice like hug. “Do ya mind if I give ya a name? I can’t keep calling ya kid for the next four months.”

The child looked up at John, blinking slowly and hesitantly asked, “Only if I can call you Grand-da?” the child looked so hopeful. 

“Sure thing kid, sure thing. Now what should your name be?” he already knew what he’d call the kid. The child looked like a younger version of the son he lost to the Omnics, not too long ago. “How about Jamison? And Jamie for short?”

The child paused, focusing how to say such a foreign name out. “J-me? Jamie… I like it!” Jamie smiled for the first time, and John knew that he’d take care of this child, no, his new grandchild for as long as he could.


	2. What is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets introduced to strange foods as he heals from his injuries.

The next few days were awkward, sad, and wonderful all rolled together. John had to teach Jamie new words, some reading and how devices worked. The kid soaked it up like a sponge. He loved reading the car magazines with bright colors and pictures of expansive lands and roads. Which was good because he was confined to the bathtub. It kept him entertained while his tail healed, and when John had to leave the boat for supplies.

Jamie was feeling better since the incident. The right side of his tail was torn and mission parts of fin; he’ll never swim at full speed or as graceful ever again. The worst thing was getting use to the lack of an arm. Whereas the tail healed over quickly, the arm stomp throbbed in pain every so often. 

John did his best getting pain meds; he got extra from his operation group. Although converting the capsules to a child’s size was not easy. There was also the fact he didn’t want to give a larger dose incase Merfolk couldn’t handle it.

By some small miracle Jamie didn’t show any adverse signs to the painkiller or human food. In fact the kid loved most foods John introduced him to; well except vegetables. The only leafy things he could get the kid to eat were seaweed and carrots.

“Jamie!” John’s loud voice came thru the door, “I’m going to shore for some supplies. Do ya want anything? More magazines, crayons, snacks?”

Jamie bite his lip, deep in thought, “I’d like some more crayons, not sure on the rest, surprise me Grand-da!” 

John chuckled, “Ok kid, will do,” he stopped mid step. “Do you want me to get the mini TV in here for you?”

Jamie perked up, “Yes!”

“Want a nature documentary or a history lesson?” John liked having the TV on for Jamie, but when he was out of earshot he didn’t wasn’t to leave a show or movie on that he’d have to explain human jokes and so on. Plus Jamie loved knowing more about the surface.

“Animals! I want the ones with the fuzzy headed big cats!” his tail flicked in excitement. John had to think for a second.

“Ah, the lions. Sure thing Jamie.” He retrieved the TV and slid the remote into a plastic bag… the last remote met a water end. “I should be back before the this DVD runs out of episodes. Do you remember how to get to the DVD extras just in case?”

“Sure thing Grand-Da! Drive safe!” he waved his small hand ‘good bye.’

“Will do kido! I’ll be back before you know it!” He bellowed out joyfully. “See ya soon!”

Jamie sat up straight and clicked the play button. He’d seen this DVD four or five times, but he’d always noticed something new. John said that most of the animals he saw in the show could be seen in something called a ‘zoo.’ The Merchild was disappointed that Australia had no wild lions roaming the outback.

A few episodes later John’s heavy footsteps echoed on the deck. Jamie paused the DVD. He shifted himself so his torso was resting on the edge closest to the door. Prompting himself on his good arm he waited for his Grand-da to come in. His tail twitched in excitement. The jingling of the doorknob heightened his excitement. What kind of surprise did his Grand-Da bring this time? Last time he brought home mechanical books and drawing pads! 

“I’m home Jamie! I got you a surprise!” John held up a cup with a straw in it. The liquid inside was cloudy and at the bottom laid little black balls. The contents swished inside, swaying to and fro. Jamie cocked his head in confusion. Squinting his eyes as he tried to lean forward.

“What is it? Are those eggs in there? Why is the water muggy?” his nose wrinkled up. “Am it supposed to drink or eat it?” he asked as fast as he could. The man laughed warmly. 

“It’s a tea! Well a type of tea, Boba tea to be more precise! You drink the liquid and eat the little balls. I know you’re going to love it!” he leaned down and extended his arm towards the Merchild. The straw clinked towards him. Jamie stared at the cup as if it were going to attack. “It’s sweet I promise.” An encouraging smile spread across his face.

Jamie carefully stretched out his good arm and cautiously grabbed the cup. He put his mouth to the straw, mindful not to bite through the straw. Gently he sipped the drink. The flavor hit his taste buds like a wave. It was fantastic! He quickly chugged down the rest and started to gobble down the black orbs.

John laughed, “See, I told you so!” 

“MORE PLEASE!” Jamie smiled so hard that John thought his face might get stuck like that. The kid’s eyes were wide and hopeful. “Grand-Da! Please tell me there’s more!” he begged. 

“Sorry kiddo, not right now, but I promise the next time I run an errand I’ll buy you two drinks! But I’m glad you liked it!” 

“Ah, I wanted more…” he pouted. “And next time I want three!” Jamie held up three small fingers.

John laughed. “Sure thing my boy!” Well it is a grandparent’s job to spoil kids every once in awhile. “Jamie, how’s your tail doing?” The Merchild swished his tail back and forth testing it out.

“Ah think its lots better,” he hesitated “I wanna try swimming outside. If that’s ok…” he looked up hopeful. 

“Sure thing kid.”

“Really?!?” he lit up like a firework. His amber eyes sparkled in excitement.

“Yep, but in a day or two. Gotta get this boat down to a cove. I know of some tidal pools that should be big enough to get a good stretch in.” John looked down at his young charge. Jamie couldn’t hide his excitement; his body started jittering in anticipation. It felt so long since he had a real swim! Being safe from predators was great for healing, but terrible or excises and for the need to explore. And two weeks was an eternity for any child, human or Mer. Jamie couldn’t recall the last time he spent this long in a single literal spot. The closest was when he caught the sniffles, and that was only three days. Plus he could at least move in and out of his bedding.

“When do we head out?!?” he shouted his question. 

“Already on our way Jamie.” He laughed at his surprise. “Figured ya needed some fresh air. Plus I think I need some time off from my um…club. I need to help them in our club duties in a couple of months. And as an old man, I need to rest up for that very big club meeting.”

“Sure thing Grand-Da! Maybe I can help you fish!” he looked up, wanting to please. “Can you teach me how to hunt like a human?!? I could show you how to hunt like Merfolk!”

“Maybe a few days down the road. But for now just concentrate on getting better kido.” 

“K Grand-Da, hmm, what we having for dinner?” Jamie inquired. 

“Just to change things up I thought we could have some stir-fry with beef and broccoli!” Jamie stuck his tongue out at the mention of the vegetable. John laughed and ruffled his wild locks. He turned serious “Never loose that honesty Jamie, this world gets into lots of trouble when they say things they can’t or wont back up. Guys like us we say what we think and do what we promise.” 

“Like promising you’d take care of me?” Jamie pitched in. 

“Yes Jamie. Just like that.” 

“Then I promise to start helping you out Grand-Da!” the old man gave the smile all caregivers give at least one point in their duty. That encouraging, ‘sure, once you get older and wont break the dishes’ smile. “When I’m well enough I’ll show ya Grand-Da!” a toothy smile spread wide on his face.

“I’m sure you will Jamie.” John remembered his son having the same smile when he was the same age. His son was a wild but intelligent. A real firecracker. In moments like these it was easy to forget that this Jamie was not the Jamie he lost to those damn robots. He shook himself from the mix memories and focused on the here and now. Soon enough he’ll avenge his son and raise his new grandson in a world without those accursed Omnics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop posting chapters in the middle of the night...Pardon any misspellings.   
> Hopefully I'll draw what MerJamie looks like soon. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos! I love comments and questions. Don't be afraid to ask questions and suggest anything.


	3. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets some fresh air before they reach the cove. Here is a link to my illustration for my work. I was finally able to draw something that looks how I wanted to. http://trying2fanfiction.deviantart.com/art/Little-Junkfish-631646693

The weather is on their side. It looked right out of a picture book. Calm waters, a slight breeze and the calls of the sea birds made the journey very pleasant. Jamie was out on the deck in a large plastic storage bin. He could just see above the railing. It was amazing to be out of the small bathroom. John set this up to help prevent cabin fever. This part of the sea was very low traffic. The chances of running into another soul were minimal.

John sat in a fold out chair next to Jamie for their lunch. A small radio was playing classic rock softly. Jamie sipped his juice after finishing off his grilled fish. John was still working on his sandwich. 

“Ya had enough to eat Jamie? I could make you some more if ya like.” He offered.

“I’m good Grand-Da. Could use more juice though.”

“Sure, more of the same or some lemon-aide?” he asked before taking another bite of his sandwich. 

“Lemon-aide sounds good.” He turned towards a bird squawking. Lost in thought he mumbled, “Sometimes Ma would bring back some of those for dinner. Ah always wondered what kind of noises they made. She said one day she’d take me to the surface to show me.” Jamie turned his head downwards. Silent.

“Jamie-“

“I miss them.”

“Ah know my boy. It gets better with time.” Jamie looked up to John. His eyes misted over.

“How much time? When I think about them it hurts. More than my arm.” 

“Ah can’t lie to you kid. It’s always hard to lose family. It’ll hurt less; sooner or later the hurt will fade. And it’s ok for it to hurt for as long as it needs to hurt. Cause sometimes the hurt can teach us lessons that cant be taught any other way. But don’t let the pain blind you to new joys. Joys like existing friends and family or making new ones.” He paused and sighed. “Sorry Ah got long winded there. But Ah can’t give you a unit of time that ya wont feel the pain as much. Ah guess Ah was also reminding myself of the same.” To Jamie’s credit he did listen to the emotional run-on until it was over.

Jamie leaned closer to his Grand-Da. He asked softly, “Who did ya lose?”

John hesitated in his reply. “Ah lost my son about a year ago. He went to Australia to work with the victims of the Omnic attacks. He was a nurse-”

“What’s a nurse?” Jamie cuts in.

“A nurse helps sick and the injured. Sometimes they take care of people that can’t help themselves, like infants and the elderly.” He didn’t mind the interruption. “My son, he died a hero. He helped get his patients out of the collapsing hospital. The building fell because the Omnics attacked.”

“Why did they attack? Did they want to eat the people?”

“No, at least that would be a real reason. No those robots attacked because they’re metal husks with no souls. That’s what I learned from my pain.” He eyed the lemon-aide in his hand. John debated internally if he should anchor the boat for the rest of the day and hit the booze hard, but decided to sail like he planned after lunch was completed. 

“I’m sorry you lost your son.” Jamie bit his lip and asked, “What was his name?” John waited a few moments.

“Ah gave you his name. It was selfish of me. You look so much like him; same hair eyes and smile. Well without the sharp teeth.”

“So I’m a replacement?” he accused.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I do see you as kin. When you called me ‘Grand-Da’ the first time, it felt for a moment that I had my blood back.”

“You seemed like family too.” Jamie supplied, “I just…what’s that phrase you humans use… Ah CLICKED!” he chirped the last part. “Merfolk don’t often name after the dead. They have to be real special to have their names live on in family. I’m glad I’m named after a hero!” Jamie flashed the warmest smile John had seen Jamie give. Relief flooded John’s face.

“I’m very happy to hear that Jamie. I didn’t mean to hide where I got your name from. It just never seemed like a good time to bring it up.” He fumbled with his drink.

“Its ok Grand-Da. Is there a way I can see his face? Like how I can re-watch the DVD?” the question shouldn’t of caught John off guard. The kid has an inquisitive soul. “You said I look like him!” Jamie added.

“Sure thing kiddo.” John pulled out his wallet. He got out a laminated picture with worn edges. It was of a young boy around ten years of age. He was wearing a striped sweater, his wild hair looked like a blond flame. John also retrieved newer photo of a young man in his twenties with the same hair. “You can hold the one in plastic Jamie. I still need to waterproof the other one. But see, same hair you got.” The old man’s smile was tired but happy

“He does look like me! Gee Grand-Da! That’s amazing!” the Merchild examined the photo in his hand then glanced at John’s wallet. “Grand-Da! How did you get his face so small and flat? Why doesn’t move like the DVDs? Can my face be in that thing too?” he pointed at the wallet.

John honestly didn’t know what to say to the boy. Before the delay became awkward he smiled. “I’ll show you how to use my camera. It makes still images instead of moving ones like the ones used in the DVDs. I’ll take you picture if you take mine ok?”

“Yes!” Jamie nearly jumped out of the container. A large splash hits John’s leg. “Oops, sorry Grand-Da!” A booming laugh erupted, Jamie quickly joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> I have a confession to make, I'm not the best at writing slang and accents. In future chapters where we finally get to mainland Australia it might not 'sound' right. I would be very happy if anyone would like to help with slang or how to write certain words but with an accent. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the Kudos and comments. <3
> 
> OH and here's a link to my illustration that I just finished! http://trying2fanfiction.deviantart.com/art/Little-Junkfish-631646693
> 
> I'm having trouble in posting the image in this site, I'd be very grateful if anyone can help me.


	4. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major changes happen:
> 
> A pinch of magic and a Merchild gets to take his first steps. 
> 
> Mako gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, at first I was trying to get the pics to get in the chapter then everyone around me got sick. Guess who got to pick up the extra slack and ended up taking care of people/stuff? I love fall but the colds/flues I could live without.
> 
> So when I started this fic, I wanted to stick with the timelines and such as much as I could, and end the childhood section around chapter four or so. But then my muse took over. I'm evolving with this story.

It was a comical sight seeing the old man lug out the storage container full of water plus Merchild out of the boat. Water splashing about the child leaned side to side, looking lie a puppy going to the park after a car ride. After several times picking up the container and setting him down for a quick breather, John finally had Jamie placed on the sandy beach right next the small waves. Jamie’s smile was splitting his face in two. He lifted his arms up. John placed his hands under Jamie’s armpits and lifted him out of the storage bin and into the water. The old man’s shirt was soaked.

 

“Ok Jamie, now don’t go off too far. Sharks don’t tend to go in the shallow waters. I’ll be right here on the beach if ya need me.”

 

“Sure Grand-Da!” he waved his good arm. He started to go where he could fully submerge. John could see that his seaweed like fins on his right were more damaged then his left side. They boy was swimming better that John thought he would. He smiled; Jamie had more determination and drive the live than most. He emptied Jamie’s container of water and walked to his fold out chair. A cheap umbrella provided shade.

 

Jamie swam in circles and summersaults. Getting everything completely wet. As nice as John’s boat was, his tub wasn’t deep enough. There were times where it felt like his long seaweed fins would dry out. He surfaced and waved at John. John waved back as he drank some tea. The Merchild dived down and swam deeper. He traveled toward his old home. ‘Its not far,’ he thought to himself. ‘Still in the shallows, for the most part,’ he reasoned. The thought of telling John that he was going to his old home hadn’t crossed his mind. There was a book that belonged to his father that he wanted to retrieve. His notes on magic, bomb making and other recipes. All lumped together for easy travel. ‘Pack light to move away at a moments notice,’ was his father’s motto.

 

The seaweed grew lush here. It had made for perfect hunting ground for his mother. ‘Ambush and bomb,’ was his mother’s mantra. As he swam Jamie glanced around for signs of predators. It was quiet. He spotted his old home hidden in the weeds. He entered the cave and noticed that everything was were they left them. His mother’s bombs, net and other hunting tools were stacked near the back. His father’s cooking pots were by the pit. He swam to the sleeping area; there was his father’s book. Just where he left it. The leather book with worn edges held all of the knowledge his father collected over the years. It also held personal journal entries. His father was brilliant, but organizing the written word was not his talent. He would spend minutes trying to find stories or recipes. His father and mother took turns teaching him how to read from this book.

 

It was quiet. When his parents were alive there was hardly a quiet moment. His mother would sing as she painted smiles on her tools and wove new nets. His father would tell stories while he collected items for his next spell. The silence was deafening.

 

 

Jamie gathered a couple of small items into a small pouch and headed back to the beach. He surfaced only to find his new guardian frantically running up and down the beach yelling out his name. “JAMIE!” John’s head turned side to side, scanning the ocean.

 

“Hey Grand-Da!” Jamie waved. John ran towards him.

 

“Jamie! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” He waded into the water to his knees.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jamie asked, not knowing what the big commotion was.

 

“I couldn’t find you! I thought I lost you!” He took a calming breath. “You were gone for forty-five minutes. I was worried you were lost or…” he trailed off. Swooping down he hugged Jamie. “I thought I lost ya. Tell me next time you go for a long dive.”

 

“Ok Grand-Da.” He promised as he reached for his bag. “Ah just went to get a few things from my old home.” John released Jamie and glanced down at the bag. He couldn’t tell what the material was. It looked like a mix of canvas and seagrass. “It’s a surprise though, I’ll show ya in a bit.”

 

“Ah almost forgot how close this beach is from where we met.” He blinked.

 

“Sorry Ah scared ya, just wanted to surprise ya.” Slight guilt seeped onto his face.

 

“It’s alright Jamie, as I said before, just warn me next time you’re gone for so long. Maybe Ah need to take up scuba diving to keep up.”

 

“Oh like on the DVD where they hunt for sunken gold?”

 

“ Ya, exactly like that.” John confirmed.

 

 

The rest of the day Jamie swam in the shallows and resurfaced in John’s line of sight. Unknown to the old man, Jamie was collecting a few items for his surprise. A shell here, a couple of items there. He gently placed them in the bag.

 

By the time John returned Jamie in the bathtub it was well after nightfall and their dinner. The old man retired to his room for the night. It was time to enact the surprise Jamie had planned. He organized the items in the tub and flipped to the page with the spell. It was a simple spell, a few items, and chant the spell and bam! It would be done.

 

A soft glow encased him. Magic swirls around gently and gained faster momentum until a quick flash of light blazed the small room.

 

Pain tore down his spine. His fins felt like they were being crushed. As quickly as the pain erupted it was gone. Jamie was taking deep calming breaths, trying to get his breath under control. It worked; instead of a tail he had two legs. Jamie reached his ears fins, but in their place were human ears. Jamie tucked his right leg under to lift his left foot up to better inspect his new toes.

 

John bursts through the door. “Jamie! Are ya all right? I heard a … scream-“ he noticed the lack of tail. “What happened?” he asked after his brain rebooted.

 

“Surprise!” chirped the newly human Jamie. Told ya Ah had one for ya Grand-Da!” John had never seen a child prouder then Jamie right now. “One of the things Ah got from the old place was my Da’s spell book. Now Ah can turn into a human anytime Ah want!” His new toes pointed to the book. “Are ya proud?”

 

John grabbed one of the towels from the rack and held it out to Jamie. The child tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Now that you’re human we got ta get ya dried and dressed. Let me help ya out of the tub so ya can get dried off. I’ll go and get ya something to wear.” John was mostly over the shock of a Merchild transforming into a human child. He gave a once over on the child. Making sure that a child not even five years old didn’t mess up a spell that changed body parts. His ears looked to be in the right spots. The right leg looked weaker but with all the fin damage the right side had taken it wasn’t a surprise. Jamie still had is foot in his other hand, it looked healthy. What was surprising were the genitals. He had a penis, but it appeared that the boy had a vagina where the testicles should have been. He’d leave the talk about his biology until later. Right now he looked happy and healthy.

 

“I’m beyond proud to have such a clever kid as my grandson.” He walked away to get some clothes for him to wear. When he returned he saw Jamie with the towel over his head. He wobbled back and forth between the strong and the weak leg. “Ah got some clothes that should mostly fit. Here ya go.” With very little help Jamie got dressed in an oversized t-shirt that went well past his knees and sweat shorts. “Ah made ya a bed on the couch.”

 

Before they went to sleep John made up some late night snacks. Transformation magic was hungry work. John helped Jamie onto the couch bed. The walk there had been slightly difficult. Not only because the child was just learning how to walk but also the boy had a slight limp. Jamie was tucked under the covers.

 

“Grand-Da? Can ya take me to the Zoo? Ah wanna see the lions!” he chirped the question.

 

“Only after we get ya some proper clothes kid and get some shoes. You’ll really want some shoes if ya want to see all the animals.” He promised.

 

He left the child to go to his own bedroom. John opened up his laptop. He couldn’t sleep; too much had happened. He needed to get some research done or he couldn’t sleep. If he tried to go to sleep with a problem or a question looming over his head he could never sleep right. The question would just pop up in his sleep, jolting him from rest; just like in his school days he couldn’t get to sleep if he didn’t get all his work done.

 

            Recalling myths and legends on different mythical creatures he started his research there and shifted the search to medical anomalies. He wanted to make sure that if someone in the medical field examined Jamie they wouldn’t jump to the conclusion that he wasn’t human.

 

But as he went on in his search he found that there are cases of people with genitalia with characteristics from both sexes. Intersex was the newer term he found. But none of the cases he found fit Jamie’s anatomy quite right. Similar looks, but not quite the same. It seemed from what he recalled, Jamie had both a penis and a vaginal opening, from what he could find in his lack of sleep research, there wasn’t a case that fit perfectly with what Jamie had. But he wasn’t a doctor, and it was a quick glance. Even though Jamie seemed unique in this case, he couldn’t see a modern doctor jumping to the conclusion that Jamie was anything other than human.

 

He sat on the bed and thought of the future. In short time he will take part in a mission to get those damn Omnics out of his adopted country. Now he was contemplating the options for Jamie’s future. It would be easier in the long run if the kid had papers that made him ‘real’ on file. Getting into school, getting a driver licenses and so on.

 

His mind ran over names of his friends and family. Not many of them left since all of this mess started. He lost many of them at the cold hands of the Omnics. One name came up; he lived near the harbor town they were headed towards. He knew the young man from the ALF. A brave man that had saved his life a few times in past missions. John had a feeling the young man could survive this mess with the Omnics.

 

When morning rolled in John internally debated if he should introduce Jamie to Mako. The kid needed more socialization, and Mako was surprisingly good with children. There were a few times while in a scuffle with the Omnics that Mako had to calm a child down while they were lost in the chaos. Jamie’s wellbeing was more important than getting over the initial awkwardness of ‘Hey buddy! I know you and my son were best friends and you’re still getting over his death like me, but here’s a mini version I found in the ocean. Wanna help me forge some papers?’ He was glad that he had a coffee maker in his room.

 

After drinking his morning cup of coffee he called his friend. Mako quickly answered. If you counted a friendly grunt as a greeting.

 

“Mako, buddy ya got to work on answering your phone.” John good naturally teased.

 

Yet another grunt.

 

“Hey buddy I’d like ta meet up with ya and introduce ya to my ‘new’ grandson. Ah promise ta explain everything soon, like over dinner. This aint no conversation for over the phone.”

 

“John-”

 

“The kid’s never been to a zoo, Ah figure we could go and let him burn some energy and have dinner at your place. Ah could fix up the grub. Ah could fix up my veggie stir fry.” John paused his ramble and added, “Ah was thinking about a day or two from now. Most likely Wednesday we’ll be in town, I’ll give ya a call when we’re in town. And Ah think we could meet around one o’clock or so?”

 

“Alright John. Better be a good story.” To anyone else this could be interpreted as a threat but John knew Mako. This was ‘Sure, not doing much anyway’ kind of response.

 

“Thanks a bunch Mako! See ya then!” he hung up the phone and headed towards the kitchen area. Jamie was still asleep; most of the covers were kicked off. John found it cute that he clung to the pillow like a stuffed animal. He made a note to himself to buy him a plushie later. He made breakfast.

 

Jamie woke up to the sounds and smells of John’s cooking. He sleepy walked up to John. The old man turned and saw the boy.

 

It was like watching an infant deer learning how to walk. A wobble here, stumbling there. Jamie was shaky on his long lanky legs. John’s suspicion of Jamie’s right leg being weaker was correct. The ankle would roll, causing Jamie to trip. But none of that bothered Jamie in the slightest.

 

“Morning Grand-Da,” he yawned. “What’s for breakfast?” The kid was adorable, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Not even waiting for a response he tried to climb in a chair. He had seen John sit in a chair plenty of times. It couldn’t be that hard. Well the chair was too tall and he couldn’t get into it. John chuckled, set down his spatula and helped him in. He had a couple of days to teach Jamie some basics of the human world before they reached shore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I finally get some time, I'll draw little Leafy Dragon Jamie... for now I'll write. :D


End file.
